


The Possibilities (Germany/Ludwig)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficlet, Other, Romance, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: It was surprising how quiet Germany’s house was when Japan and Italy were gone. Hell, it was even more surprising that they weren’t around! Usually, it was impossible to find Germany alone without his two friends but, for some unknown reason, England had appeared, making up some half-assed excuse to take the pair away, leaving Germany to sit in silence.
Relationships: Germany (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	The Possibilities (Germany/Ludwig)

  * **Genre** : Romance, Suggestive ☁
  * **Word Count** : 704 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Germany ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Hetalia ☁



* * *

It was surprising how quiet Germany’s house was when Japan and Italy were gone. Hell, it was even more surprising that they weren’t around! Usually, it was impossible to find Germany alone without his two friends but, for some unknown reason, England had appeared, making up some half-assed excuse to take the pair away, leaving Germany to sit in silence.

Now Ludwig was suspicious about this, anyone would have been, but when he heard what was left behind after the three left, he didn’t spare another thought for the strange event.

As they say, silence is golden.

Ludwig glanced at the door, then at the paperwork laid out before him on his desk. He glanced at the phone next to him before back at his work.

Something was missing.

Could it be… did he miss the pair, even though they had been gone less than an hour? No, that wasn’t it.

As much as he cared about his friends, he was happy to have a moment of peace and quiet. It was refreshing. He shrugged off the strange feeling.

Just as his pen was about to make contact with the paper, the doors slammed open and you stepped inside with a bright smile.

Now he remembered! He had forgotten about you!

“It’s so quiet around here,” You pouted, making your way over to his desk. “Where’s Feliciano and Kiku?”

“They left for the day,” he responded, setting his pen down on the desk next to the paperwork he was supposed to be doing and moving his blue orbs to meet yours. A small, almost invisible tinge of pink spread across his cheeks as he noticed how cute you were when you were pouting.

“So we’re alone, then! This is the first time we’ve been alone together since we met, Luddy~!” You grinned, bounding over and hopping up onto his desk.

He fought hard against the heat that threatened to rise, dirty thoughts beginning to enter his mind. Damn those dirty magazines! “Y-Yeah…”

“What should we do then, Ludwig?”

“I can think of a few things,” he muttered under his breath, tugging at the top of his uniform.

“Oh? Like what?” You cocked your head to the side questioningly.

“Me and you… we can _play_ together.”

“Alright!” You smiled happily, failing to notice the emphasis he used and the glint in his blue eyes. “What should we pla – ”

You were cut off when Ludwig suddenly stood, his hand going to the back of your neck while the other grabbed your thigh. His lips slammed against your own in a bruising, passionate kiss. You were shocked at the sudden action, eyes widening. You didn’t push him away, though. In fact, you liked the way his lips felt against yours and the way his hands left a tingling sensation on the skin they touched.

He was like a drug.

You let your eyes close, your hand reaching up to grab a fistful of his uniform and deepening the kiss. Ludwig responded immediately by sitting back in his chair and pulling you with him so that you straddled him. His hand slid down from your neck, moving to rest on the small of your back while his free hand slid under your shirt.

Finally, you broke apart for air, panting slightly as you stared into each other’s eyes.

Ludwig licked his lips, savoring the taste. How could he have waited as long as he had to do that?

He moved in again, his lips attacking your neck and earning pleasureful mewls. His touch alone was enough to send you over the edge but adding that with his experienced tongue that danced over your neck… you just couldn’t take it anymore. Pulling him away from your abused neck, you brought his lips up to meet your own, hands working through his soft blonde locks.

Ludwig stood, holding you in his arms as he rushed down the hall towards the bedroom. You giggled, legs wrapping securely around his waist while your arms were secured around his neck.

He threw you on the bed, pecking your lips before pulling his shirt over his head. “I’ve been meaning to try a few things out, and you’re the perfect person to help me.”

* * *


End file.
